


sunshine

by winkwonkwrites



Series: hwangdeep drabbles [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hwangdeep, these two are adorable omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwonkwrites/pseuds/winkwonkwrites
Summary: minhyun comes home to his adorable little sunshine.





	sunshine

minhyun sighs as he runs a hand through his dark black hair, messing up the the already disheveled strands. as the door clicked shut behind him, he gingerly toed off his dress shoes before placing them neatly on the shoerack. it's been a long day and he was more than grateful to be able to get home. 

 

shrugging off his suit jacket and slinging it over one of the dining chairs, minhyun popped open the first few buttons of his crisp white button down as he made his way further into the apartment, his socked feet padding gently against the wooden floors. he stopped in front of a door, which was painted a soft baby blue, left slightly ajar.

 

lightly pushing the door open, minhyun smiled fondly at the sight in front of him as he let himself into the room.

 

a tiny boy with jet black hair that mirrored minhyun's own was softly humming a children's song, completely engrossed in his colouring. his legs were lightly swinging below him as he continued colouring, the bright colours from the crayons spreading out against the paper.

 

"jinyoung ah" minhyun called out softly, a smile gracing his tired face as he watched his son whip his head around to face him. jinyoung's eyes lit up as a wide grin broke out onto his face. his eyes crinkling adorably into little crescents, beaming a toothy grin. 

 

scrambling down from his chair, jinyoung's tiny feet pattered against the floor before he crashed into minhyun's legs with a soft 'oomph'. he wrapped his arms and legs around minhyun's right leg, nuzzling his cheek against his father's thigh, he exclaimed, "appa you're back!"

 

minhyun chuckled as he glanced down at his own little koala clinging tightly onto his leg. he smoothed down the small boy's soft black hair before peeling him away from his leg. jinyoung's arms and legs detaching themselves one by one. bending down to scoop jinyoung up into his arms, he replied as he rests his forehead gently against the younger boy's own "yes i am. what did you do today in school sunshine?"

 

jinyoung giggled as he slung his arms around minhyun's neck as the older male picked him up and carried him to the living room. the small boy talking excitedly about what he did in kindergarten that day, practically bouncing in minhyun's arms. 

 

setting jinyoung down at one of the stools at the kitchen island, minhyun booped jinyoung lightly on the nose, his son crinkling his nose slightly at the action. rolling up the sleeves of his button down, he began to get started on dinner as his son continued talking. minhyun hummed in response at his son's animated chattering as he pulled out various ingredients from the fridge and the pantry. 

 

quickly whipping up an easy one pot pasta, minhyun stirred the bubbling pot before grabbing a small plastic spoon and scooping up a tiny bit of the tomato pasta sauce. jinyoung giggled as his wide eyes followed the spoon, his father making little aeroplane noises as the spoon travelled into his mouth.

 

"mmmmmm!!" jinyoung exclaimed, clapping excitedly as he smiled up cutely to minhyun, who let out a hearty chuckle at his adorable five year old. 

 

turning off the stove, minhyun ladled the pasta into two bowls, one plastic one porcelain, making sure give jinyoung more sausages. setting the little plastic bowl in front of jinyoung, minhyun watched over fondly as the boy slurped up his spaghetti noodles messily, tomato sauce splattering all over his face.

 

shaking his head slightly at the sight, minhyun grabbed a damp napkin and wiped down jinyoung's face before starting on his own meal.

 

once the father and son duo were fed and full, jinyoung waddled over to the living room. settling himself on the plush couch, he turned on the television, a bright smile gracing his face as the lion king appeared on the screen.

 

"appa! appa! come see!" jinyoung exclaimed as he bounced in his seat. after putting away the last few dishes, minhyun pulled off his washing gloves before striding into the living room, taking his place right beside jinyoung on the couch.

 

jinyoung snuggled up to minhyun's side as the movie continued on, singing along loudly to all the songs. however, before the movie even finished, the tiny boy was already fast asleep in minhyun's embrace. drool staining his cheek and his right hand curled around the material of minhyun's shirt, with minhyun's soft rhythmic patting against his lower back. 

 

minhyun looked over his son fondly before, carrying his son back to his bedroom. he smiled as he smoothed down the fly aways of jinyoung's black hair. after setting him down gently on the bed, tucking him in tightly into his pororo themed sheets, he pressed a light kiss on jinyoung's forehead before standing up to leave the room. 

 

as minhyun got up, turning on jinyoung's little aeroplane nightlight. jinyoung's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the loss of warmth, a small pout forming on his lips.

 

with his eyes still shut, jinyoung reached out to his father, making little grabby hands, a small whine coming from his throat. 

 

"aigoooo jinyoungie~ you are too cute." minhyun cooed affectionately as he cradled the small boy into his embrace again.

 

with jinyoung sprawled ontop of minhyun's broad chest with a contented expression on his face and the latter softly patting his son's back, the two of them eventually fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> hwangdeep is soooo underrated omg. these two have the fluffiest relationship ever. minhyun is just so fatherly and he dotes on jinyoung so much. so adorable. ermahgawd.
> 
> update: i corrected a few grammar errors here and there. and i added a few more sentences. omg shld i make this into a drabble series, let me know guys!! btw it'll be great if you could follow me on tumbr [@winkwonkwrites](https://winkwonkwrites.tumblr.com/) ;) i'm open to asks/requests/prompts


End file.
